bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekly videos
This page will be used to make sure we have at least one comedy video coming out every week. Also, please monitor this schedule for podcast days, business meetings, and Livecast Fridays. NOVEMBER SCHEDULE: Nov. 24 (Thanksgiving): '''The BCC Conspiracy Show: Thanksgiving Is Also Makuta's Plot! (Chrismajor2124) '''DECEMBER SCHEDULE: Dec 1: '''2014 NYCC Mask Bid Hype and Review (Chrismajor2124) '''Dec 8: '''Honest Trailers: Legends of Metru Nui (Chrismajor2124/Starwars7495) '''Dec 15: '''Quest for Kopeke #1 '''Dec 22 (Christmas a Christmas video is a must): '''The BCC Conspiracy Show: Santa Is An Order Of Mata Nui Agent! (Chrismajor2124) '''Dec 29 (New years eve): '''BCC science minute '''JANUARY SCHEDULE: Jan 5: '''------------------- Jan 12: Tahu and Tech support '''Jan 19: CC trailer Jan 26: Stars Trailer FEBRUARY SCHEDULE: * Week 1 (2/1 - 2/7): '''The BCC Science Minute (Leo, Chris) ** '''01 Sunday: ** 02 Monday: ** 03 Tuesday: '''Business Meeting ** '''04 Wednesday: ** 05 Thursday: '''Podcast ** '''06 Friday: ** 07 Saturday: * Week 2 (2/8 - 2/14): '''The BCC Conspiracy Show: Love Does Not Actually Exist! (Chris) ** '''08 Sunday: ** 09 Monday: ** 10 Tuesday: 'Business Meeting, Google AdSense Payment Stats Released ** '''11 Wednesday: ' ** '''12 Thursday: '''Podcast ** '''13 Friday: ** 14 Saturday: * Week 3 (2/15 - 2/21): ''' ** '''15 Sunday: ** 16 Monday: ** 17 Tuesday: 'Business Meeting ** '''18 Wednesday: ' ** '19 Thursday: '''Podcast (Toy Fair) ** '''20 Friday: ' ** '''21 Saturday: * Week 4 (2/22 - 2/28): ** 22 Sunday: ** 23 Monday: ' ** '''24 Tuesday: '''Business Meeting ** '''25 Wednesday: ' ** '26 Thursday: '''Podcast ** '''27 Friday: ' ** '''28 Saturday: MARCH SCHEDULE: * Week 1 (3/1 - 3/7): ''' ** '''01 Sunday: ** 02 Monday:'''Business Meeting ** '''03 Tuesday: ** 04 Wednesday: '''Podcast ** '''05 Thursday: ** 06 Friday: ''' ** '''07 Saturday: * Week 2 (3/8 - 3/14): '''Hafu goes to Canada ** '''08 Sunday: ** 09 Monday: '''Business Meeting ** '''10 Tuesday: '''Google AdSense Payment Stats Released ** '''11 Wednesday: '''Podcast ** '''12 Thursday: ** 13 Friday: '''Livestream Friday (4:00 PM Pacific / 5:00 PM Mountain / 6:00 PM Central / 7:00 PM Eastern) ** '''14 Saturday: * Week 3 (3/15 - 3/21): Lewa antman thing ** 15 Sunday: ** 16 Monday: '''Business Meeting ** '''17 Tuesday: ** 18 Wednesday: '''Podcast ** '''19 Thursday: ** 20 Friday: '''Livestream Friday ** '''21 Saturday: * Week 4 (3/22 - 3/28): '''Vezon Wireless Parody Commercial (Chris) ** '''22 Sunday: ** 23 Monday: '''Business Meeting ** '''24 Tuesday: ** 25 Wednesday: '''Podcast ** '''26 Thursday: ** 27 Friday: '''Livestream Friday ** '''28 Saturday: APRIL SCHEDULE: * Week 1 (3/1 - 3/7): Leo's responsibility ''' ** '''29 Sunday: ** 30 Monday: '''Business Meeting ** '''31 Tuesday: ** 01 Wednesday: '''Podcast ** '''02 Thursday: ** 03 Friday: '''Livestream Friday ** '''04 Saturday: Week 2: 200 subs video (LQ) * Week 3: Bring back Chris Week 4 Stayin' alive parody Week 5: What the What Next week: Strakk Works out Next week: Chris BCCKS May SCHEDULE: Week of the 18th: BCC Studios Show #1 Week of the 25th: Conspiracy show June Schedule Week of the 1st: BCC buys movie tickets (Leo) Week of the 18th: Honest Trailers: Web of Shadows Week of the 25th: CHC crossover AUGUST SCHEDULE Release PRECISELY, NO EXCEPTIONS ON THE FIFTEENTH ONLY!!! Mini Lewa's BirthdayCategory:BCCYT Planning